


To Know And Not To Care

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Second-half season six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: After Death recuperates Sam's soul from the Cage, the brothers are closer than ever, Too close maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

‘No, Dean!’ Sam breathed, his mouth a centimetre from Dean’s ear.

His brother gave a low snort. ‘What? You think Bobby doesn’t know? He might dress like a trucker but he’s as sharp as a knife.’

‘I…I… don’t care. I just don’t want him to look at me as if I was doing something hideous. I’m already a freak as it is.’  
‘You’re so wrong, Sam! Bobby respects you for what you are and for what you sacrificed. You threw yourself into the Cage to save us all. How could you having sex with me change that?’ Dean replied, indignant with Sam's belittlement of himself.

‘Then you don’t understand humans, Dean. Brothers don’t indulge in sex. People would be disgusted by it. So, no, I don’t want to get up tomorrow morning and see that in Bobby’s eyes.’

Dean rolled onto his back. He didn’t agree with Sam.  
Bobby knew how fucked up they were. He’d understand their need, their weakness and commitment to each other, intensified to extremes by the year Dean was alone, devastated without his brother, and on Sam’s part, the calming and healing effect of being reunited once more with his sibling after years of torture at Lucifer's hands. 

Since the day Sam had appeared in Bobby’s library, after his soul had been reunited to his body by Death, the brothers had allowed any remaining inhibitions to dissolve into dust and had taken all there was to give from each other, including sex.

‘We’re doing nothing wrong, Sammy,’ Dean said in the softest of tones, ‘not hurting anyone. So why should Bobby not be okay with our relationship?’  
‘Maybe,’ Sam agreed reluctantly, ‘but while we’re here, I don’t want to take the chance.’  
‘C’mere,’ Dean murmured.’ You got anything against cuddling up, or is that verboten too.’  
‘I guess I can go with that,’ Sam smiled, curling into his brother’s waiting arms like a giant teddy bear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobby glanced up at the ceiling, a heartfelt sigh issuing from between his lips. Those boys would be the end of him!  
If what he suspected was going on, if incest was what it took to give them some peace of mind, then who was he to judge.  
That those two were still sane, after all the crap which had been thrown at them, was only to be admired, and Bobby did--admired and loved them as if Sam and Dean were his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and gave kudos to this drabble.  
> I never expected it to get so much love, so, I thought I'd give it an epilogue. Hope you enjoy. :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

‘Hey, Bobby,’ Sam said as he strolled into the kitchen next morning.  
'G’mornin’ Sam. You sleep well, son?’

Sam lowered his eyes, remembering his conversation with Dean the night before, and try as he might, he couldn’t stop the flush which stained his cheeks. ‘Yes and no. Sometimes sleep doesn’t come easy,’ he mumbled.

Bobby heaved a sigh. For all their badassery, when it came to their emotional life, they were worse than two kids.

‘There’s freshly-brewed coffee on the stove. You want some?’  
‘Thanks, Bobby.’

Sam took a seat while Bobby turned away to fill a cup, wondering what, if anything, he could say to help these boys along.

‘Uh, Sam. You know how fond I am of you and Dean.’ He held up a hand as Sam was getting ready to speak. Bobby didn’t want to be interrupted. ‘I’ve borne witness to all the pain and suffering you’ve both been through…and… well…. I get it.’

He caught Sam’s wide-eyed, wary gaze with his own sincere one. ‘I just want you to know I’ll always have your back in any situation, no matter how out of the box it may be. No matter how …. unusual…! Whatever you boys need to get though the day, it’s fine with me, and you’ll always be welcome here.’

Sam’s cheeks paled to white. Was Bobby alluding to what Sam thought he was? His and Dean’s sexual relationship. He stared at Bobby, trying to interpret his words.  
But Bobby wanted the kid to understand, didn’t want him to have any doubts. ‘There’s nothing you could do which would lower my respect for you and your brother.’

Sam’s eyes moistened with unshed tears. Bobby was giving his approval, letting him know he wasn’t disgusted by his and Dean’s physical love, by their incest.  
‘Bobby…I ...uh…Thank you.’

‘I guess that's enough showing of lady parts for today,’ Bobby grunted.  
He poured a second cup and placed it on the table. ‘Take that up to your idiot brother.’

 

Dean was still asleep, face buried in the pillow, his body sprawled boneless amid the sheets.  
Sam settled the cups on the side table and slipped into bed next to him. He reached over to nuzzle Dean’s ear, waiting for him to wake.

‘Sammy…Wha…?’ Dean mumbled, still half-asleep.

But as soon as he turned his head, Sam captured his lips in a passsionate kiss. ‘Dude, not that I’m complaining,' Dean remarked, 'but after last night…’

Sam’s smile was wide and happy as he bent to kiss him again. ‘Bobby knows, and he doesn’t give a damn!’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's turn to talk to Bobby.

Dean studied his face in the bathroom mirror.  
Sam’s satisfaction when he’d come up from the kitchen, galvanized into good humor by Bobby’s words of understanding about their relationship, had in consequence made Dean happy too.  
So why did the thought of going downstairs cause him unease?

You’re a hypocrite, Dean, he mouthed at his reflection. You were all gung-ho about not caring if Bobby knew about the sex but now that he does, you’re scared to go down and face him. 

With an exasperated sigh, he turned away from the mirror and made his way through the house.  
Sam was already in Bobby’s library. The old hunter had stocked up his stash with some new arrivals and his little brother was delving into them.

That meant Dean would find himself one on one with Bobby in the kitchen. Well, he'd faced worse; at least Bobby wouldn’t be trying to take him out.  
‘Mornin’ Bobby.’

With a huff, the truck-capped hunter turned to face him, an inscrutable expression on his face.

‘You finally dragged yourself out of bed, boy? Thought we wouldn’t be seeing you until tomorrow.’

‘Uh, well,’ Dean said, for some reason finding himself ill at ease at Bobby’s remark. ‘That last hunt was brutal.’

‘Right. Take a seat. Coffee’s fresh. Any preferences for breakfast.'

‘Whatever you’ve got, Bobby. I’m not fussy.’

 

Five minutes later, a plate piled high with eggs and bacon was set on the table.  
‘Tuck in.’

‘Sam still in the library?’ Dean asked between one chew and another.

‘He is. Kid’s really into books.’

‘Yeah,' Dean agreed, fondness in his tone. ’Always has been. I used to read him stories when he was a toddler. I can still remember the awe in his expression as he listened to all the protagonists' adventures. Poor Sammy, he didn’t realize back then that he’d end up living a life more incredible than any story.’

‘You know Sam and I talked earlier?' Bobby asked, changing the subject to what he really wanted to say.

‘Yeah,’ Dean replied warily. ‘He told me. Uh. Said you were okay with …stuff.’ He looked the older man in the eye, a note of belligerence in his voice. ‘You changed your mind or what?’

‘No. What I said to Sam was true. I’ll always be here for you boys, no matter what.’

‘But…?' Dean added, knowing there was one coming.  
‘But...’ Bobby continued. ‘You’re the oldest. I just hope you know what you’re doing.’

‘Bobby…’

Bobby held up his hands. ‘Listen. I’m not trying to interfere. I know what you boys have been through, how close this friggin’ life has forced you to be. Always together, always afraid for each other. I get it; believe me. That kind of suffering makes two people dependent on each other to an extent few experience.  
I just want you to be sure that this is what you want for Sam, because you’ve taken your co-dependency to the highest level. Ever thought that one day you might get out of hunting? I know it hardly ever happens, it’s more likely that some fugly massacres your ass, but it could.  
The way you two are now, it would be damn difficult to insert yourselves into a ’normal’ life.

‘You think I haven’t given any thought to all you’re saying? That I haven’t asked myself the same questions?’ Dean’s voice grew cold. ‘But you aren’t us, Bobby. You’ve not lived our lives, experienced what we’ve been though. We’re not hurting anyone by having sex, at least no-one except maybe ourselves. 

As for the future, we don’t have one, other than to gank monsters until one of them gets us first. Then it’s game over.  
Just so you know Bobby, if something happens to Sam, I’ll be joining him. My brother is everything to me. Without him, life’s not worth living.’

 

‘Okay, then. I just wanted to hear your side, Dean. I’ll not be mentioning this ever again,’ Bobby assured him, turning away, unable to bear the desperation and anguish in the young man's gaze.

With a nod, Dean lowered his eyes, cut a slice of bacon and shoved it into his mouth.

 

Outside the door, Sam smiled to himself. Dean’s words warmed his heart. His brother loved him; Sam had always known but hearing him say it to another person made it physically real.  
On tip-toe he made his way back to the library, the smile still curving his lips.


End file.
